White Out
by Coraline15
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to find their way back to Arendelle after losing track of Elsa and Anna. Even with Donald's magic for protection, nothing could prepare them for the raging snow storm that was now approaching them. (Takes place during the level of Frozen) (ONE-SHOT)


White Out

 ** _Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This idea came to me while playing the Arendelle level for KH3 and it is kind of a 'What if' type of story.. Which may or may not be kind of spoiler for those who have not played the game.. So, if you want to play yourself before you read, otherwise you have been warned.

 ***** **One-Shot***

Sora shivered at the freezing wind that washed over him, sending a cascade of falling snow. He knew Donald's magic would help keep some of the cold at bay, but this was becoming too much. Sora raised his arms to try and protect his face from the pelting snow but winced as it pelted his arms instead. Sora's misty breath swirled about into the air with every ragged breath he took as he tried his best to follow behind his two friends. He was sure they had seen the man who took Elsa go this way, but now it was becoming too hard to see.

"Guys.. I think... I think the storm's getting... W...worse..!" Sora called out to his friends.

"We can do it!" Donald responded. "We have to get to Arendelle!"

"How do we know for sure that's where Elsa is?" asked Goofy.

Sora looked up and squinted as he tried to see where they were going. All he could see was snow. Sora fought through the growing storm as he saw his friends begin to fade into the wall of white.

"Guys?"

Sora felt a gust of wind force him back, creating twin ruts in the snow beneath him as he slid.

"Guys!" Sora cried out.

He took a step but felt his legs suddenly buckle and he fell to his hands and knees within the deepening snow. Sora winced as the heavy wet snow seemed to burn his skin.

"G..guys..?"

Sora soon forced himself to his feet again. He couldn't see them anymore, causing a wave of panic to wash over him.

"Donald! Goofy!"

His only response was another large gust of the wind. Sora's eyes grew wide as he looked up. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"Wh-where'd you.. G...go..?"

Sora folded his arms over each other, trying to protect them from the cold as he pressed onward. Sora shivered and let out a cough as he continued. He couldn't stop. He had to make sure his friends were alright. Sora took a step, cringing as his legs came into contact with the snow again. As Sora tried to take another step, he didn't move. Sora groaned and tried to force his legs to move, but instead, he felt his legs buckle beneath him. Sora felt his eyes grow heavy as he then sank into the surprisingly welcoming snow...

—

'Sora?'

Sora thought he heard a voice, but it seemed far away. He couldn't place it.

'Sora! Wake UP!'

There it was again. No.. This wasn't the same voice as before. Sora wasn't sure if he was imagining them but thought he would figure it out later. He was way too tired. He felt something grab his shoulder this time.

"Sora!"

He knew he heard the voices this time. Sora groaned as he tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond. Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to move. He felt another shake, this one was much harder than before. Sora tried to say something but as he took a breath to speak he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Sora opened his eyes to find he was lying on his side in the deepening snow. His friends were at his side.

"Sora?" asked Goofy.

"You gotta get up!" said Donald.

"Donald... Goofy.."

Sora shut his eyes tight and took in a sharp and painful breath.

"We've gotta get out of the storm!" Donald said.

He and Goofy then began to hoist Sora up out of the snow. Sora grunted in pain as agony went through his limbs and body. He coughed painfully and shivered as he was led along by his friends. Donald and Goofy continued onward until they found a notch in the side of the mountain. The trio made it in before they collapsed on the cold stone.

"Y..you're both okay.." Sora choked out before coughing again.

"Sora.." Donald frowned.

"You had us worried!" Goofy stated, a look of sadness on his face.

"Guys, it's f-fine.." Sora shivered. "I j-just needed to rest for a bit.."

Sora noticed they're fear and concern and frowned.

"Don't tell me I was out for THAT long.." Sora said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He frowned as he saw their downhearted expressions.

"Guys?"

Sora was taken by surprise when the duo threw their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" Donald cried out.

"We thought you were a GONER!" Goofy added, his sadness evident in his voice.

"Guys... You.. You thought I w-was.."

Sora trailed off as he soon let out a breath.

"You were both really worried about me.."

Sora thought for a moment before looking up to gaze out at the still raging storm.

"Well.. I guess we're stuck here for a while.."

He turned to his two close friends at his side, taking notice how pale his skin had become.

"I guess I should've been a bit more careful.." Sora intoned, mostly to himself.

"We couldn't leave you out there." Donald told him.

"Yeah, I mean.. That's not what friends do." added Goofy. "We gotta stick TOGETHER."

Sora looked at them and nodded.

"Y-you're right.." he smiled softly.

He soon turned to look outside again, smiling as he sat with his friends and waited for the storm to die down.

 _~fin_

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I'm very sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.. i will try to do a better job next time.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
